The Secret Transmission Of Jeff Tracy
by homel001
Summary: Just a one shot I've been dabbling with set just before his disappearance in the 2015 series, Jeff's last video message is revealed. What really happened leading up to his disappearance? Rated K


**Thunderbirds**

 **The Last Transmission of Jeff Tracy.**

 **Disclaimer: A one shot idea of mine with the head of International Rescue himself, Jeff Tracy. All rights reserved.**

~Start recording~

International Rescue. That name has built up quite a reputation over the past few years. I guess I should be proud of what this family has set out to achieve, but I don't always feel that way. Some days, it's almost as if you boys go and sign your death warrants every time you go out on a rescue. Sure it's the nature of the job, but not a moment goes by when I wish I could have employed the best of the best, instead of sacrificing my your lives. Anybody could have been as dedicated, but I didn't and it's now a reality that I have to live with. Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. I have always wanted the best for you boys. I've tried to raise you since your beloved mother passed away. I tried to protect you all when you were growing up, but now I finally slipped up. It's time I told you the truth.

Should any of you find this transmission and wonder why I'm being so negative, it's because my suspicions have been realised. I'm now probably dead or presumed missing. I never wanted to cause any alarm, but it's all let to this moment. International Rescue was almost exposed when we were about to go into operation. It all started when I employed Kayo Kyrano. Her credentials hadn't been completely cleared, but we were in dire need of a security member of the team. She was a qualified pilot so naturally, I accepted. I was a fool. Now before you one of you jump to conclusions, it's not that I didn't like Kayo. She was a pawn in another man's game.

I found a tracking device which was concealed inside her utility case. It was specifically positioned amongst one of the top secret manuals for the Thunderbird Shadow project. Brains had just constructed it at the time. It was my belief that the tracking device was actually a small secret camera. I still believe to this day that Kayo didn't know who put it there, but after I destroyed it, things began to get intense.

When you boys were studying, I would be out taking trips to the mainland and back. The flights were all merely routine, collecting component orders and recruiting agents from across the globe. I can still remember the first night I encountered him. I was on board a passenger flight to New York from London after meeting up with Lady Penelope. I remember sitting there in the passenger lounge and all I could feel was these eyes glaring at me from behind. Like someone had been watching me board the plane. I turned around casually just as if a passenger would to take a look around. He was sitting there dressed in a black suit and was pretending to read the paper, but he didn't do a very convincing job. Yeah he was just this slender, bald, pale faced man with a dark menacing vibe which emanated from him.

I spent the next few miles, trying to shake him off my tail. From New York to Seattle. From Seattle to Chicago. I'm telling you he was there. It was at that point that I needed to collect some information on this man so I took a series pictures of him one night when I was spied on in a restaurant. I've only just received the results from my friend at the World Government. His registered name is simply known as **The Hood.** Nobody knew who he really was. Where he came from but I personally knew his intentions. He wants our technology, boys. He wants it for pure evil. You see, The Hood is a terrorist. A terrorist with a profile for black market sales and mass destruction. It had become my sworn responsibility to protect your lives as well as the organization.

The Hood, however was relentless. He had sent out threatening messages to me on personal radio channels. I don't know how he got them. It didn't seem important to me at the time, but I had to bring this guy out in the open. I needed to know why he was doing this? So after this message ends, I'm going to take off under the cover of night and sort this out. I hope to come back, but incase I don't then it's important that you know that I'm just a stupid fool who failed his family because his idyllic dream had endangered them. I just want to say that, you boys will always be my pride and joy even after I die.

Scott, I know you will always watch over your brothers in the same way I have watched over you all. John, You always made me proud, even when you thought you were alone. You are never alone son. Never. Virgil, So talented. You certainly take after your old man in looks, but never back down like you did back in prep college. You always were able to resolve the conflicts around here. Gordon, despite the times we had, trying to get you to eat, sleep, socialise and trying to get you to do your homework, I always knew you would come out on top. Alan, son, I know I never made much time for you when you were little. I know it was always Grandma that bonded with you, but I know enough about you to know that you will make me proud. Scott was your favourite brother growing up, that I remember. You always looked up to him. Well, I love you son, and I want you to keep looking up to him. I hope we both get the time to spend together properly. Please take good care of them, mother. That's all I ask.

Well, I guess that's it. The plane is fuelled and ready to leave. Before I end this tape, I may have failed you as a father, but you'll always be my world. Please be there for each other. Please make a difference.

I love you all.

…

This is Jeff Tracy signing off.

~End Recording~


End file.
